Consequence of Destiny
by Rainy Daze Writer
Summary: A companion one-shot to Mapleshade's Destiny. Breezestar has just exiled the cat he thought he could trust most on the word of a cat who hates her. He is old and set in his ways, but it might just be time to rethink his decisions.


**Consequences**

* * *

**Characters**

Breezestar – handsome long-furred black tom with white paws and chest and green eyes

Blizzardpelt – friendly, hefty thick-furred white tom with pale blue eyes

Shredtail – fierce, impatient dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Duckfoot – light grey she-cat with black spots, strange webbed paws, and green eyes

Ravenwing (StarClan) – glossy black tom flecked with silver with golden eyes

Cedarpelt (StarClan) – slender dark tabby she-cat with mischievous amber eyes

Willowheart (StarClan) – strong, elegant silver tabby she-cat with soft, thick fur and amber eyes

Jayshadow (StarClan) – lanky smoky black tom with a white crescent on his chest and blue eyes

Rubystar – beautiful, well-respected russet she-cat with broad shoulders and warm golden eyes

Crowstar – jet black, muscular tom with white chest and ears and green eyes

Dewstar – pale blue-grey she-cat with sharp claws and green eyes

* * *

"Cats of ThunderClan," Breezestar's voice was solemn, floating through the gorge where his Clan made its home, "I have grave news. Shredtail was attacked today by one of our warriors, who was giving secrets to a RiverClan cat. That warrior… was Mapleshade." He closed his eyes briefly, struggling to keep his composure as shocked yowls began to ring out below the Highrock.

"Impossible!" Duckfoot yowled, surging to her feet and glaring at him. "Mapleshade would _never_ betray the Clan!"

Emberfoot agreed with a growl. "I wasn't close to her, but I know my daughter well enough to know she's loyal!"

Blizzardpelt's blue eyes were wide and alarmed. "It can't be!"

Needlepine and Thistlefur exchanged glances, then looked over where Shredtail was sitting. He was obviously wounded. Breezestar frowned down at them – the couple had never liked Shredtail, even though Needlepine had mentored him. "Are you sure he's not just lying for attention?" Thistlefur called darkly, suspicion heavy in her voice.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Needlepine added with a rumbling growl. "And it's not as if he liked Mapleshade."

To hear so many warriors defending Mapleshade only made Breezestar's heart ache. _She's let so many of us down. StarClan, she was never even friendly with anyone but Shredtail, Ravenwing, and her sister! How did she gain this much trust from her Clanmates?_ An icy claw pierced his heart as he realized the truth. _It's not her they trust. It's Shredtail they mistrust._ "Please," he called out, "be calm. I have already confronted Mapleshade with this information, and she did not deny it. Shredtail is injured, and her fur is in his claws."

"What if he attacked her first?" Rushflame pointed out, glaring at Shredtail. "She would have to fight back to defend herself."

Daisythorn curled her claws. "Look at him, look at the wound on his neck. That's almost a killing bite. No sane warrior would do that to defend themselves." Breezestar noted the way her tail was wrapped tightly around her kits, as if she couldn't believe she'd ever left them alone with Mapleshade.

Nightheart glanced cautiously towards her son. "It's true that Shredtail and Mapleshade weren't close recently," she meowed hesitantly. "Perhaps, had it been any other cat, she wouldn't have attacked." The look on Shredtail's face was wide-eyed and hurt, and for once, Breezestar couldn't blame him. Even his mother wasn't defending him.

"Are you all mad?" Shredtail exclaimed, surging to his paws with a wince. "She tried to _kill_ me, and you're accusing _me_ of _lying_ to get her in _trouble_?" The dark fur along his spine prickled furiously as he met the accusatory gazes of the cats around him. Breezestar watched as, one by one, they looked away in shame.

"Enough," Breezestar meowed at last. "I have exiled Mapleshade. Shredtail says that she was not only sharing information with this RiverClan cat but that they were mates. The Warrior Code strictly forbids such relationships, and she had to face the consequences."

Duckfoot looked stricken. "What? You exiled her without letting anyone else know? We couldn't even tell her goodbye?" Her voice grew quieter as she spoke, her ears flattening miserably. Emberfoot pressed his muzzle into the top of her head. "Breezestar, I've lost both of my daughters without saying goodbye. How could you do this to me?"

White-hot anger flashed through Breezestar, making his long fur bush out slightly. "I know you miss your daughter, Duckfoot, but if I thought it would be wise to gather everyone for her exile, I would have gathered everyone. You know as well as I do that Mapleshade would hardly want the entire Clan fighting me over what the Code clearly states must be done." He bit his tongue to hold back the rest of what he wanted to say, watching Duckfoot crumple further into her mate's side. "Dismissed."

The Clan began to move, slowly, shocked, splitting into their separate dens. Breezestar exhaled in a heavy sigh and made his way carefully down the Highrock, sliding back into his den. A moment later, Blizzardpelt followed him in.

"Breezestar –" he began, but Breezestar cut him off sharply.

"Leave me, Blizzardpelt." He didn't look up, knowing that the white tom's gaze would be sparked with hurt at his refusal of company. "I need to be alone."

There was a moment of silence in which Breezestar knew the medicine cat was deciding whether it was worth the fight to stay and talk. He must have realized it was useless, for after a pause he sighed heavily and meowed, "Very well," before backing out of the leader's den.

"StarClan," Breezestar muttered, curling up in his nest, "what have I done?"

He knew what the Code said. Relationships between Clans were forbidden. Sharing secrets with another Clan was forbidden. Mapleshade, if Shredtail was to be believed, had broken both parts of the code.

_If Shredtail is to be believed._ Breezestar let out a humorless chuckle. _The fact that I'm considering that says a lot, doesn't it?_ He buried his nose in his fluffy tail, heaving a sigh when he saw the long white strands that stood out against his formerly jet-black pelt. "I'm too old to second-guess everything I do," he grumbled. It was growing late, anyway, and he needed to sleep. Thinking about what he'd done was a bad idea, and Breezestar pushed it out of mind.

Except it wouldn't leave him alone.

Doubt peppered his thoughts even as he struggled to ignore it. _What if Shredtail was lying? What if Mapleshade wasn't actually sharing secrets with the RiverClan tom? Would she really do that?_ With a frustrated growl, Breezestar hauled himself to his paws and left his den, plodding across the clearing to the medicine den. Night had fallen, and he noticed that Emberfoot had chosen Duckfoot and Needlepine to guard the camp – both cats who had spoken against Mapleshade's exile.

_Hoping she'll come back and they'll be able to say goodbye?_ he wondered. _Or just making sure no one goes after her?_

He slid into the medicine den and was greeted almost immediately with Shredtail's low rumble. "How long am I stuck here?"

Blizzardpelt replied curtly, "Until your wounds heal. You made them worse by following her to make sure she left the territory, so I don't want to hear any complaints out of you." The white tom turned around and came face-to-face with Breezestar. His eyes widened.

"Can't sleep," Breezestar meowed gruffly.

The medicine cat opened his mouth as if to speak, but the black tom flicked his ear. "I'm not here to talk about anything. I want poppy seeds."

Irritation flickered in Blizzardpelt's gaze, but he didn't argue, instead turning around and reaching a paw out to the pile of poppy seeds. A careful paw picked up two and placed them before Breezestar. "That should be enough to help you sleep."

He bent and lapped them up, not thanking Blizzardpelt. As Breezestar turned to go, he heard Shredtail's voice.

"You don't regret it, do you?"

Jumping, Breezestar whirled. Shredtail was in a nest in the very back of the medicine den, almost hidden by bundles of moss. His head was lifted up to look at the long-furred leader. "What do you mean?" Breezestar demanded, temper flaring.

Shredtail shrugged slightly, shifting the cobwebs pinned to his injuries and prompting Blizzardpelt to glare at him. "You know. You don't regret exiling Mapleshade, do you?"

"It's not your place to ask," retorted Breezestar.

"Still," Shredtail meowed. "I just think it's not a good idea to regret it. What if she took advantage of your regret to try and rejoin?"

Breezestar curled his claws at the tom's dismissive, accusatory tone, but quickly sheathed them when he noticed Blizzardpelt eyeing him with a frown. "Go to sleep, Shredtail," he muttered. "Good night, Blizzardpelt."

The medicine cat nodded curtly, and Breezestar squeezed out of the medicine den. He crossed the clearing again, dipping his head to Duckfoot and Needlepine as he passed them by, and slid back into his den. The poppy seeds were already beginning to work, and his eyelids felt heavy with sleep.

Sighing heavily, Breezestar curled up in his nest and closed his eyes. _If I ever needed a good night's sleep, now is the time…_

* * *

"Breezestar?"

The black tom raised his head, snorting sleepily. "Hmm? What?"

To his surprise, he was greeted with the bright, warm forests of StarClan's hunting grounds. There were two cats before him, and he recognized one.

"Ravenwing!" Purring, Breezestar took a few steps forward to touch his nose to the former warrior's in greeting. "It's good to see you, my friend. I see StarClan has treated you well."

Indeed it had. Though the seasons had begun taking their toll on Ravenwing before he died, marking his glossy black pelt with silver flecks, he looked young and strong again. There was a light to his eyes that hadn't been there for many moons.

The she-cat beside him was unfamiliar, though, and Breezestar frowned when he realized that she smelled of WindClan. "Who are you?"

She was slender, with dark tabby markings, and her amber eyes were friendly. "My name is Cedarpelt. I was talking to Ravenwing and decided to join him when he visited your dreams."

Breezestar narrowed his eyes, a little suspicious. "What does a WindClan warrior want from me?"

Cedarpelt blinked, almost playfully, and stepped back to let Ravenwing speak.

"Breezestar," the StarClan warrior began solemnly, "we need to talk about the decision you've made."

A groan escaped Breezestar before he could reign it in. "Great StarClan. I've only just escaped a Clan where everyone wants to argue with me, only to deal with this. Is there no respite from it, not even in my dreams?"

"This is _important_," Ravenwing hissed, his tone suddenly so serious that Breezestar grew still and cautious. "Breezestar, there is a prophecy about Mapleshade, one she was never meant to fulfill." He paused and looked at Cedarpelt expectantly.

She eyed him and twitched an ear. "No, no, you're much better at the 'mysterious omen' thing than I am."

He sighed. "That hardly sets me up to do it properly, Cedarpelt. Still, no matter." Shaking his head, Ravenwing intoned, "_The maple sapling starts small. But as it grows, it will cast a shadow that will shroud the Clans in darkness as long as it stands._"

Breezestar's chest tightened at the tom's words. "Are you telling me that Mapleshade is going to cast a shadow over the Clans? I… I can't imagine her ever doing that." He dropped his head.

Cedarpelt's voice was soft. "I suspect that few cats could. Unfortunately, by exiling her, her paws have been irreversibly led down the path that will follow the prophecy."

"So what do you want from me?" Breezestar growled, taking a deep breath to regain his composure. "Should I hunt her down and revoke the exile? Defy the Warrior Code?"

"No," Ravenwing meowed quickly. "Mapleshade won't return to ThunderClan, not as long as Shredtail is still there. Her time as a Clan cat has ended." Alarm bells went off in Breezestar's mind at the warrior's words, but he held his tongue and waited for him to finish. "But, Breezestar, you have the chance to change the Clans."

A new voice spoke, one Breezestar recognized – though only faintly. "You know well that the Clans have strict rules against relationships between Clans. Any cat found to have a mate in another Clan must be exiled."

"Jayshadow," Breezestar breathed, turning around to see the tom behind him. His old mentor, killed by Twoleg kits, looked as calm and strong as he ever had in life. "I didn't… you…" he trailed off.

"It's been too long, Breezestar," Jayshadow purred, striding forward to look him over. "I haven't seen you since I gave you a life at your leadership ceremony. You've certainly grown since that day."

Breezestar's throat closed up, rendering him mute.

"And Cedarpelt," Jayshadow meowed, turning a stern look on the dark tabby. Breezestar stifled a chuckle when he realized that she was sidling closer to Ravenwing, as if to hide herself behind him. "Why does it not surprise me that you've been hiding from me all this time?"

She studied the ground, mumbling, "I'm sorry." Breezestar cocked his head to one side, puzzled – it seemed that his mentor knew the former WindClan warrior, as if they had some shared secret. He felt like he was only hearing one half of the conversation.

"No matter." Ravenwing coughed. "That's not really important right now, is it?"

"You're right," Jayshadow apologized. "Of course. Apologies. Breezestar, as I was saying – any cat with a mate in another Clan is exiled. But you know as well as I do that _it doesn't stop anyone_."

Breezestar frowned, considering his mentor's words. It was true, he supposed. It wasn't exactly common to have inter-Clan relationships, but the punishment of exile was by no means an effective method of preventing it. Cats loved who they loved, and they would risk everything for it. "What are you saying?"

Another voice. This voice was that of a she-cat, but it wasn't how he remembered it. Breezestar recalled the voice as weak and wavering, but now it was strong. "In the future, the very fate of the Clans will be decided by love. If cats are exiled for nothing but love, the Clans will fall."

He tilted his head at the sight of the she-cat. She reminded him immediately of Mapleshade – her stature was the same, her shoulders having the same set despite not being as wide, and her fur was thick and glossy like Mapleshade's. Except, instead of a tortoiseshell pattern, she was a silver tabby.

She purred softly at his puzzled gaze. "I understand your confusion, Breezestar. I've changed from the weak, helpless cat I once was. This is how I would have looked had I not been plagued with disease."

"Willowheart!" He recognized her in a flash when she spoke of disease. "Great StarClan, you do look different. Have… have you spoken to Mapleshade since your death?"

"I can't," she admitted quietly. "As much as I would like to reassure my sister that I hold no hate for her, Mapleshade's dreams are closed to me. Her own guilt keeps me away."

Breezestar said nothing. He was too busy considering the cats before him. Ravenwing, Willowheart, Jayshadow, and Cedarpelt. Four StarClan cats, all of them come to tell him that he had made a mistake by exiling Mapleshade, and one of them not even a ThunderClan cat. Guilt prickled his pelt. _What have I done?_

"You know what must be done," Ravenwing meowed quietly, bending slightly to meet Breezestar's gaze. "Mapleshade cannot be saved."

"But just because she is lost does not mean that you can leave the Clans of the future to their doom," Cedarpelt added firmly. "They will need all the help they can get to be saved."

"Mapleshade will leave a mark on the Clans for longer than she lives," Jayshadow growled, "and you must do all you can to erase that mark."

"To exile a warrior for the crime of love is a crime in and of itself," Willowheart murmured. "You cannot let this go on."

Breezestar looked from face to face. Four pairs of earnest eyes met his. He struggled to speak, and finally forced himself to meow, "I – I will do all I can."

"Thank you." The words were spoken at the same time by all four warriors, so faint that they were little more than an exhale. As soon as they died away, StarClan's hunting grounds began to fade away until Breezestar was alone in a great black void. A moment later, he found himself sitting up in his den, watery light of dawn peeking in past the hanging lichen over its entrance.

* * *

"They asked you to prevent warriors from being exiled over inter-Clan relationships?" Blizzardpelt asked a little incredulously.

Breezestar scowled. "Well, it was a little more meaningful than _that_. They didn't just stroll up out of nowhere and tell me that."

"Well, yes, I understand what you mean, but… why wouldn't they tell you to do that _before_ you exiled Mapleshade?"

Frustration gripped Breezestar, making him growl his words a little more crossly then he had intended. "I don't _know_. I didn't exactly think to ask them when they were telling me that the fate of the Clans hangs in the balance!"

Blizzardpelt frowned. "Well… what are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" Breezestar demanded. "At the next Gathering, I'm going to propose that we lessen the punishment for relationships between Clans."

The medicine cat gave him a perturbed look. "Crowstar will refuse to listen to you, you know. He'll probably call you soft. Sparrowstar will argue, too. The only one who might listen is Rubystar, but then again, that might only be because her Clan was benefitting from Mapleshade's relationship with one of their cats."

"I doubt that Mapleshade's mate would announce to his Clan that he was mates with a ThunderClan cat so that he could steal secrets," Breezestar argued. His voice lowered as he continued "And… I won't lie, I'm beginning to doubt Shredtail's story."

Blizzardpelt cast a concerned glance towards the area where Shredtail slept. The dark tabby was still curled up tightly, showing no signs of having heard, but the white tom shook his head at Breezestar anyway. "Not time to talk about that."

"I know." Suddenly it felt as if all of Breezestar's seasons were pressing on his shoulders, reminding him of his age. "It feels like I've done everything wrong, Blizzardpelt. What sort of leader am I, where a cat exiled get half the Clan and StarClan defending her, while the cat she attacked is looked at with mistrust?"

His medicine cat sighed. "I wish I could say that I understand, Breezestar, but frankly, I have no idea of the weight that must be on your shoulders. I relay StarClan's wishes to the Clan, but I don't make the decisions." He lay his tail on Breezestar's shoulders. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Your Clan is behind you, and we'll back up your choices."

"Thank you," Breezestar sighed, and turned to leave the den. _I just wish I knew if my choices were the right ones._

* * *

"Greetings, cats of all Clans," Rubystar called warmly. As usual, she seemed to disregard any and all conflicts between the Clans at the Gathering. Breezestar watched her and the other leaders, eyes narrowed in silence.

Sparrowstar wasn't there. Instead her deputy, a blue-grey she-cat named Dewthorn, was in her place. Breezestar wondered privately if she were ill or dead. _I'd honestly prefer the latter,_ he thought to himself. Dewthorn was fierce, but she didn't harbor even half the aggression Sparrowstar did. The mottled brown tabby had "accidentally" killed enough warriors in battles that she had quite the reputation for cruelty.

"RiverClan is doing well despite the cold weather," Rubystar announced. "The river has not yet frozen over, and so we still have plenty of prey. We also regret to announce that Smoothpelt has moved to the elder's den. Taking his place will be Oceancall, who is blessed with a new kit – Hailkit!"

Yowls of congratulations came from all around the clearing in the middle of Fourtrees, and Breezestar caught sight of the powerful blue-grey deputy lifting his chin proudly.

"ShadowClan has no problems," Crowstar called, stepping forward and forcing Rubystar to take a few pawsteps back, rejoining the other leaders. She cast a humor-filled glance at Breezestar, as if expecting him to make a joke about the ShadowClan leader. "Two of our apprentices have become warriors, and our medicine cat apprentice has received his full name. Please welcome Applefallow and Ryenestle as warriors, and Emberquill as medicine cat." Again, yowls echoed around from all four Clans. Crowstar moved back, allowing Breezestar to come forward.

His pelt accidentally brushed against Crowstar's as he did, and the tom shot him a venomous glare. Breezestar had to stifle an amused purr. _He never did forgive me for suggesting that we were brothers – and kittypets._ He knew that it was true, but Crowstar hadn't been there to hear the confirming words out of their father's mouth and, being in separate Clans, the black tom had no reason to _want_ to be related.

"ThunderClan is well. The mice have not yet gone to ground and our warriors are as strong as ever." Before he could say anything about his suggestion for the Warrior Code, Dewthorn barged past him.

"Sparrowstar is dead," she announced to the Clans, and Breezestar heard the collective gasp of three Clans as he shifted back to sit beside Rubystar. "She died a valiant death, fighting a badger that made its set too close to our camp. I have traveled to the Moonstone and received my nine lives and my name, Dewstar."

There were halfhearted cheers from various points across the clearing between the four Great Oaks, but Breezestar could see that most cats were caught between their dislike for Sparrowstar and their hesitation to cheer for her death.

"Beyond that, WindClan is fine," Dewstar added firmly. "The rabbits are still plump and we have chased away the badger that killed Sparrowstar."

"Is that all?" Crowstar growled. "If it's all the same to you three, I'd like to go back to my camp."

Breezestar swallowed hard and got to his paws. "No, hold on. There's something I'd like to suggest – a change to the Warrior Code." He could hear startled murmurs coming from all four Clans, even his own. A quick glance towards the medicine cats showed him that Blizzardpelt was nodding slowly.

"Great StarClan," Crowstar sighed. "Fine, get on with it."

"I propose that we lessen the punishment for cats who have relationships with cats in other Clans," he called. "As of now, they are exiled when it occurs, which I feel is too harsh."

There was a moment of silence. Then Crowstar snorted.

"Oh, that figures," the black tom sneered. "Leave it to ThunderClan to add some bleeding heart rule to the Warrior Code. Let me guess: you're doing it to protect one of your cats, aren't you?"

Dewstar surprised Breezestar by meowing, "I think it's a fine idea. No sense in exiling a perfectly good warrior just because they like a cat not from their own Clan."

"Yes, and who are we to govern over our Clanmates' emotions?" Rubystar agreed, nodding slowly. "Of course, they couldn't go entirely without punishment – we have to discourage it somehow – but exile _does_ seem harsh." She tilted her head to one side, evidently seeing him in a new light. "An interesting concept, Breezestar."

He avoided her gaze, looking to the ShadowClan leader. "Crowstar? You're the only one who disagrees. I think it's only fair that we go with the majority's decision."

The tom shook his head, scowling. "You're weakening us all by trying to save one of your pathetic warriors, aren't you? One of them must have messed up badly. Let me guess," he lowered his voice so it could be heard only atop the Great Rock, "it's Mapleshade, isn't it? She always was your favorite. No wonder you'd try to change the Code for her. This is pathetic, Breezestar, but the majority rules. Do what you want." He curled his lip and turned, leaping from the Great Rock and calling to ShadowClan.

Breezestar watched him go in frustration, then turned to see Rubystar and Dewstar looking at him sympathetically. "Even if it is for Mapleshade, it's a fine change to the Code," Rubystar told him, not unkindly. She blinked. "StarClan go with you." Dewstar paused briefly to nod at Breezestar before following Rubystar off the Great Rock.

_StarClan, I hope you're happy now,_ Breezestar thought to himself, turning to look at Silverpelt. Even knowing what they had told him – that Mapleshade would never return to ThunderClan, that her paws were on the path to her dark destiny – he made a firm resolution. I_f I ever see her again, I'll ask her to join ThunderClan again. I've made many mistakes in my life. I will not let this be the legacy that I leave._

Ever-so-briefly, he could catch the faintest hint of Jayshadow's scent. Whiskers brushed his, and a soft voice murmured into his ear, "_You've done all you can. The Clans are safe thanks to you._"

"But Mapleshade isn't," Breezestar muttered, dropping his head.

"_You must not worry for_ _her,_" Jayshadow whispered. "_In the end, she is only following her destiny._"

* * *

**It feels sort of strange writing from Breezestar's perspective, but not entirely bad. I'm thinking of writing something from Shredtail's perspective as well, another one-shot, but I have no idea what about.**

**This isn't really a necessary read to understand ****_Mapleshade's Destiny_****, but it shows Breezestar's conflicted emotions (if not very well) over having to exile his apprentice and friend. It also explains my personal headcanon, that Mapleshade's exile prompted Breezestar to try and lessen the consequences for her actions. Additionally, just as StarClan knows that Mapleshade will influence the Clans for a ****_much_**** longer time than she lives, so do they know that the Clans will someday be saved by the products of an inter-Clan relationship. I figure I don't need to explain which relationship that one is.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
